The Beer Run of Doom!
by Green Gallant
Summary: While throwing a party in the guys' cabin, Duncan reveals that he stole a case from Chef's fridge. Now it's up to everyone to get it back to Chef's fridge before he kills them all. Will they succeed? And will Duncan make the right choice and undo the mess


_Author's Note: Hey what's up guys? Happy New Year. OK, this was kind of a stupid idea I came up with last night and just started writing it and pretty much evolved from there. Seriously didnt turn out the way I planned but I like it. And I hope you guys do too. Also this is my 50th story on Fanfiction. So give your old friend a pat on the back for 50 great stories. All right that's enough from me. ^_^ Enjoy. _

**The Beer Run of Doom!**

After a long day of competition the girls were ready for some well-earned rest. As Heather's head hit the pillow she could hear a faint noise in the distance, sitting up in her bed annoyed she listened intently to figure out what it was. It sounded like something pounding. The others heard it as well and sat up, it sounded like it was coming from the guys' cabin.

"You guys hear that?" asked LaShawna. It sounded like music playing.

"It sounds like a…party." Lindsey said.

Gwen and LaShawna got out of bed and went over to the window. LaShawna opened it and their thoughts were confirmed, the guys were throwing a party.

"Come on, let's see what this fuss is all about." She told the others.

Quietly they snuck out of their cabin and went cross the way over to the Killer Bass' hangout. LaShawna crept up to the window to see what the guys were up to and couldn't believe what she saw. Inside the guys had set up massive speakers with a turntable with plenty of drinks and chips, the guys were dancing and partying and saw Duncan jump into the middle of the room with a microphone in hand and appeared to be rapping.

_No matter how hard you try you cant stop us now_

_No matter how hard you try you cant stop us now_

_Since prehistoric ages and the days of ancient Greece_

_Right down through the middle ages_

_Planet Earth kept on changing_

_And then no renaissance came, and times continued to change_

_Nothing stayed the same they were always renegades_

_Like Chief Sitting Bull, Tom Paine_

_Dr. Martin Luther King, Malcolm X_

_They were renegades of their times_

_So many renegades_

_We're the renegades of funk (funk) _

_We're the renegades of funk (funk)_

_We're the renegades of funk (funk)_

_We're the renegades of funk (funk)_

The girls couldn't believe what they saw and started laughing. Geoff was doing the worm, DJ was doing the Robot and Owen was scarfing on a bag load of chips. But not all the girls were impressed by what they saw, especially Heather.

"How could they score all those eats?! Where did they get them from?!" she yelled.

"Probably from Owen's stash." Said Gwen.

"This is not fair! They shouldn't even have an alliance!"

"Heather, shut the f#ck up." Gwen said cutting her off. The dark haired girl looked at her in shock.

"I'm going in there you guys with me?" she asked headed up the stairs.

"Count me in, better than hanging out here with Lady Bitchalot." LaShawna said following her.

Gwen knocked on the door a second later; the guys silenced their music, as there was another knock. The sound of scuffling could be heard inside the cabin as everything went dark. A second later Geoff finally answered the door.

"Oh hey Gwen." He smiled.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked.

"Well yeah sure, we thought you were Chef or Chris." He said opening the door to let her and the others in.

"Guys its cool, it's just the girls." he said and the lights and music came back on a second later. As the girls filed inside the cabin the door was shut in Heather's face. Before she could protest the door opened a second later to let Lindsey in before shutting in her face once again. The teen bitch stomped her foot and stormed off. Inside the girls mingled with the guys.

"So how'd you get all this stuff in here?" asked Gwen.

"We've had this stuff for a while, we were hiding it in the closet." Said Geoff.

"Awesome." She said clinking soda cans with him.

"By the way nice Worm." She said.

"Oh you saw that eh?" he laughed.

"Yeah you guys should have seen yourselves." She giggled.

"You should get out there and dance with Trent." he suggested.

"What me? Oh no I don't dance." She said shyly.

"Well sure everybody dances." He shrugged.

"Go ahead try it out!" he said pushing her out to the floor and into Trent.

"Oh hey!" she said weakly.

"What's crackin?" he asked.

"Oh not much, we heard you guys from our cabin so we thought we'd see what you guys were up to. And now we have so I'm going to go now." She said making a hasty exit.

"Hey-ey whoa, slow down. Where are you going?" he asked pulling her back over to him.

"I don't really dance." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well that's all right you don't have to, just do what comes natural." He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Kay." She said.

Meanwhile Owen continued stuffing his face while talking to Izzy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. It's great that you guys made it!" he said.

"I _know_ right? How come you guys didn't tell us you were throwing a party?" she asked while dancing infront of him.

"We were afraid we'd wake up Chris and the crew. We didn't really know what they'd do if they knew we were having a party." He said.

"Well it's not like you guys have alcohol or anything." She told him.

"Besides I don't think Chris would have anything against it. Chef might but Chris? He seems too laid back to care about that kind of stuff." Lindsey said.

"Well…. actually…." Duncan slyly replied. The others turned to him.

"You didn't." said Geoff.

"I may have swiped a little beer from Chef's fridge." He said.

"Dude are you serious? Most of us aren't even old enough to drink." Geoff said.

"Yeah the legal limit is 18 up here." Said Harold.

"Oh come on guys, don't tell me you've never had beer before." Duncan told him.

"I have and it tastes like piss." Geoff said. The rest of the gang agreed with him Duncan shrugged.

"All right more for me then." He said going over to the box lying on the table.

"Dude not to sound like a wuss but your going to get us into some major trouble. _Especially with all the cameras lying around._" Geoff said the last part through his teeth.

"Hey whatever. Don't worry about it guys, I'll take the blame as usual. Chef can punish me anyway he sees fit. I don't care, all it means it just more time in prison for me which I'll escape." He said nonchalant as he opened a tab.

"Duncan you are going to get us _all_ into trouble. Even if you take the blame for it, which I doubt you will. Chef will make our lives a living hell when he gets a hold of us." Courtney told him.

"I'm with Courtney on this one, I mean last time I pissed him off he threw a meat cleaver at me." Geoff said. Their friend scoffed.

"_Pffft. _Fine, killjoys I go to the trouble of getting you some brewskis and this is the thanks I get." He said walking out the door. The gang then turned back to the package of beer lying on the table.

"So what should we do with them?" asked Geoff.

"Well they came from Chef's fridge so I imagine he'll notice them missing sooner or later." Owen said.

"Right so that means we're going to have to sneak them back into the fridge." Geoff said.

"Are you nuts?" Owen said hands flying to his head.

"Taking them out of the fridge is one thing but putting them back _in_ there and not getting caught?! That's suicide!" DJ said.

While the guys continued their discussion Duncan sat out on the front steps drinking his brewski when the front door opened.

"You know that was a pretty stupid thing you pulled back there." Courtney told him.

He shrugged and didn't say anything as she sat down next to him on the stairs. The young girl sighed.

"Look I know I don't say this enough, but I actually care about you. We all do and at the risk of sounding like an after school special…" she said.

"Let me guess you want me to do the right thing." He smirked.

"Well, somebody has to! You have a lot of nerve bringing that stuff in here. Especially considering that we're on national television." She shook her head.

"Ah, lighten up toots. I'm 17; I'm closest to being legal so that means I'll have to take responsibility. Don't worry about it, I got it all covered." He said lying back on the steps.

"You just don't get it." she said getting up. As she stood at the door she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You know you're not the only one affected by this." she said before going back inside. He sighed to himself letting her words linger. Back inside Courtney rejoined the group.

"So have we decided what we're going to do with it yet?" she asked.

"We gotta return it to Chef's fridge." Geoff told her. The CIT rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thought as much. All right so who's going to do it?" she asked. The guys stood around silent.

"I'm not doing it!" said DJ.

"Oh come on guys!" she moaned.

"We should do it as a team." Geoff said.

"Why? Duncan's the one that snagged it he should return It." said Trent.

"Well it's obvious he's not gonna do it." Gwen added.

"I'll do it." said Geoff.

"What?" said Trent.

"No! I'll go too!" DJ said bravely.

"You don't have to do that dude." He said.

"I'm not letting my best bud go in there alone." He replied.

"Count me in." said Trent putting his hand on top of Geoff and DJ's.

"Me too." Said Gwen adding her hand to the mix.

"I guess I'll go too, you guys are my friends and all." Lindsey said adding hers. LaShawna rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll count me in too. You guys are going to need some serious backup when Chef comes after us." She said adding hers.

Courtney silently walked over and placed her hand over LaShawna's.

"I don't want to get in trouble, but I guess I don't have a choice at this point." Bridgett said adding her and finally Izzy and Owen.

"All right let's get that case back to Chef." Gwen said.

"Are you sure we cant have one little sip first?" Owen asked. The group looked up at him scornfully.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." He said.

"Let's do this guys!" DJ said as they broke the huddle.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Like I said it's just a stupid story I felt like doing. I think I kept everyone pretty well in character. I really didnt mean for it to get all preachy midway through but that's how I honestly think the cast would react to it, since thier on national television and all underage. The song that was playing was by Rage Against The Machine. And speaking of dumb stories...eh, heh heh. I was wondering what would you guys think of a crossover with The Fast and the Furious starring Duncan, Geoff and some of the others and would you want that to become an eventual crossover of Power Rangers with an automotive/drag racing theme? The idea came to me while I was watching Duncan's leadership skills in Dodgebrawl. I thought I'd test it out with you guys first, before actually writing and having somebody flame the crap out of me. Actually I could make this work, and I believe that any plotline can work if it's well written. So let me know what you think and hope you guys wont be too harsh on my idea. _

_Happy New Year, _

_Please Review (50th fic)_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
